La Croisade de la Poupée
by Dodo
Summary: Où comment Oscar à l'instar de Saint-Georges, doit affronter un terrible monstre COMPLET


Alors :

1) _Lady Oscar_ n'est pas à moi... Heureusement pour tout le monde

2) Cette série est la deuxième à m'avoir fait pleurer comme une madeleine (la première étant _Maya l'abeille_, vous en faites pas, maintenant je pleure pour bien d'autres choses lol)

3) J'aime bien André mais j'ai tendance à le voir plus comme un grand frère ou un ami que comme autre chose Et j'ai le box DVD chez moi, je sais donc parfaitement que lui et Oscar finissent par être bien plus que ça.

4) Je n'ai rien contre le prénom "Gisèle", j'ai simplement choisi au hasard en pointant sur le calendrier, pardon d'avance à toutes les Gisèle ;)

5) J'aime beaucoup Rosalie car même si elle fait la potiche au début de la série, elle montre par la suite un caractère fort et parfois un peu dur, mais toujours rempli de bonté. A l'instar d'Oscar, elle est un des personnages de la série qui évolue rapidement.

6) Il s'agit d'un UA, Oscar et Rosalie ont à peu-ptès le même âge, à une année près. Ils se rencontrent pour la première fois

**La Croisade la Poupée**

Par un beau matin de mai, confortablement assis derrière son bureau, un homme, sans aucun doute appartenant à la noblesse de par la richesse de son uniforme de général mais aussi par son maintien orgueilleux, lisait une traduction française des plus grandes campagnes romaines au temps béni de l'imperator Jules César.

"NOOOOOOOOON !"

L'homme ferma d'un geste sec son livre et se leva. La démarche militaire et sûre du général de Jarjayes renforçait l'air sombre qui aurait effrayé plus d'un brave soldat de l'armée française. Il sortit de sa chambre et à grands pas se dirigea vers la source du cri, source qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il entra brusquement dans une pièce où un enfant blond âgé d'à peine 12 ans se débattait avec sa vieille gouvernante qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire mettre ses vêtements de voyage.

"Non ! Pitié ! Je ne veux paaaaaaaaas !!!!!!!!! hurlait l'enfant.

- Tenez-vous tranquil mon fils ! Obéissez ! fit l'homme d'une voix rogue."

L'enfant cessa immédiatement de se débattre tandis que la gouvernante poussait un soupir de soulagement en tentant d'arranger en vain les vêtements froissés. L'enfant au visage fermé ne prononça plus une seule syllabe. Malgré ses habits masculins et sa mine renfrognée, on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des doutes quant à la nature de son sexe : La finesse de ses traits ainsi que les grands yeux d'un bleu rappelant la mer tumultueuse lors des terribles orages montraient une douceur toute féminine. Le général s'en moquait : Il s'agissait de son fils, Oscar, et cela resterait toujours ainsi, quoique puisse dire le commun des mortels.

Pour l'heure, Oscar se laissait docilement faire, échaffaudant toutes sortes de plans rocambolesques pour tenter d'échapper à la pire torture qu'elle, car il s'agissait bien d'une petite fille, devait subir chaque année : La traditionnelle visite chez les de Grassye, une parenté éloignée de la famille de son père. Ce n'était pas tant la visite en elle-même qui lui faisait horreur, il s'agissait plutôt d'une seule personne qui incarnait pour le jeune enfant l'antéchrist sur terre.

Giselle de Grassye.

Chaque maudite visite se résumait à un combat avec la peste de 13 ans qui ne devait ses victoires successives qu'à son éccédent de poids particulièrement conséquent. Son état allié à un caractère mauvais et un visage qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Oscar le vieux chien de chasse de son père, Horace, avaient donné à l'enfant l'idée du surnom de "bouledogue".

Surnom très mal accueilli par ladite Giselle qui s'était mise en tête d'utiliser Oscar comme son jouet personnel et la torturait ainsi à chaque nouvelle visite, piétinant l'orgueil du jeune "garçon" et la faisant détester de plus en plus la gente féminine.

" Bah, ce n'est qu'une seule journée dans toute une année ! fit un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns qui venait tout juste d'entrer. Ce n'est pas la mort.

- Non, c'est bien pire, André ! Répliqua Oscar d'une voix enragée. C'est l'ENFER !

- Tu exagères, Oscar, réprimanda doucement la vieille gouvernante. Voilà, tu es prêt ! Comme tu es beau ! fit-elle en le tournant vers l'immense miroir de la chambre."

Oscar ressemblait à un ange. Boudeur certes, mais un ange tout de même. Elle s'en moquait éperdument, elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir pour cousine un boudin sur pattes qui une fois l'an rendait son existence misérable. Elle ne fit aucun geste quand la vieille gouvernante l'embrassa et lui souhaita un bon voyage. La porte du carosse qui se referma dans un grincement inquiétant lui parût de très mauvais augure.

Le voyage sembla de très courte durée à l'héritier(e) des Jarjayes qui avait épuisé avec son père toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables.

_J'avais un cours d'escrime avec André !_

_J'ai mal partout, je suis malade !_

_J'ai oublié de dire aurevoir à ma tortue !_

_J'ai eu un rêve hier soir où grand-père m'est apparu et m'a dit que je ne devais pas quitter la maison !_

Le vieux Edouard de Jarjayes - paix à son âme - n'aurait pas mieux giflé que son propre fils ce petit-"fils" insolent.

" Silence !"

Tenant sa joue gauche douloureuse, Oscar se tint coi jusqu'à l'arrivée du carosse devant les portes de la propriété des de Grassye.

Il s'agissait d'un splendide château que l'héritier actuel, et ses ancêtres avant lui, n'avait pas voulu réaménager en une de ces demeures galantes qui fleurissaient au siècle des lumières. La demeure ancestrale avait gardé ses murs épais et sombre démunis de toute fioriture. Oscar ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la propriété digne des vieux contes du Moyen Âge. Son imagination bercée par les récits guerriers que lui lisaient sans cesse son père l'emmenait aux côtés de Jeanne d'Arc pour sauver Orléans ou avec les cathares lors du siège du château de Montségur. A cet instant, Giselle de Grassye était bien loin de la jeune Oscar.

Mais tout rêve a une fin. Et cette fin fut marquée par l'arrêt brusque de l'attelage. Oscar se prépara mentalement à passer une journée infernale. Elle inspira profondément et suivit son père. A l'extérieur, le comte Albert de Grassye et sa femme Jude vinrent à leur rencontre.

"Oh mais c'est ce cher petit Oscar, commenta la comtesse qui présentait un physique aussi sec et nerveux que son mari."

Oscar s'était toujours demandé comment le comte et la comtesse avaient pu avoir une fille qui les dépassait allègrement tous les deux en largeur. D'ailleurs, où était le monstre ? Elle ne manquait habituellement jamais d'accompagner ses parents pour lui jeter des coups d'oeil dignes du Gargantua de monsieur Rabelais. Oscar se mit à espérer que peut-être le Seigneur-tout-puissant avait enfin écouté ses prières et renvoyé son horrible cousine dans l'enfer qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter.

"Notre chère petite Giselle est restée à l'intérieur avec sa nouvelle dame de compagnie, fit le comte, comme s'il savait lu les pensées de l'enfant.

- Oui, il s'agit de la fille d'une pauvresse, nous les avons recueilli toutes les deux. Comment s'appelle cette petite déjà ? Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, suivez-nous donc mon cousin."

Oscar poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins elle n'était pas humiliée dès son arrivée. C'était peu mais ce n'était pas rien.

Les adultes s'installèrent dans le salon austère dont les murs étaient couverts de boiseries exquises retraçant les exploits d'un ancêtre de Grassye. Oscar pouvait rester des heures à contempler, pleine d'admiration, les héros sanglants dominant des corps décapités.

"Oscar, mon cher petit, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas rejoindre cette chère Giselle ? Suggéra la comtesse."

L'enfant leva des yeux suppliants vers son père.

"Allez donc mon enfant, fit le général d'une voix douce qui ne pouvait cependant pas masquer la fermeté de son regard."

La mort dans l'âme, Oscar trotta derrière un serviteur jusqu'à l'antre de la bête qui portait le nom de Giselle. Elle frappa doucement.

"Qu'attends-tu pour ouvrir petite sotte ! Fit derrière la porte une voix aigrelette qu'Oscar reconnut sans peine pour être celle de sa cousine."

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Oscar fut surpris.

Ce n'était pas son obèse de cousine. La petite fille qu'elle avait en face d'elle était de son âge, ou à peu près, et baissait timidement la tête. Son habit de servante ne faisait aucun doute sur sa condition mais Oscar se sentit poussée vers elle. Des boucles d'un blond plus foncé que la chevelure du "garçon" s'échappaient de son bonnet et des yeux bleus n'osaient se lever pour contempler la nouvelle venue. Oscar n'avait jamais eu jusqu'à présent qu'André comme compagnon de jeu. Il était de toute façon la seule personne de son âge dans tout le château et, comme le désirait le général de Jarjayes, c'était un garçon. Oscar découvrait donc pour la première fois une petite fille de son âge.

Et elle était charmée.

" Que veut monseigneur ? demanda timidement la servante.

- Si ce n'est pas ce cher Oscar ! fit Giselle qui s'admirait dans son mirroir."

Oscar replongea dans l'horrible réalité mais ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire à la servante étonnée qui baissa la tête encore plus, cette fois en rougissant.

"Hé bien, Rosalie, petite idiote, grinça Giselle, fais-le entrer !

- Bien mademoiselle, répondit la jeune fille en obéissant prestement."

Oscar faillit pouffer de rire en voyant son énorme cousine.

Celle-ci avait décidé de jouer les coquettes, son énorme tête grasse enfarinée de blanc, les lèvres et les joues peinturées de rouge. Son encombrante personne était engoncée dans une robe de soie rose qui la faisait ressembler à un immense bonbon. La chambre était à l'image de sa propriétaire : Croulante sous les décorations du plus mauvais goût, toutes d'un rose écoeurant.

Bouledogue rose.

Oscar avait trouvé son nouveau surnom.

"Mon cousin aurait-il oublié les bonnes mannières ? susurra l'énorme donzelle."

Oscar souleva un sourcil d'étonnement.

Habituellement, Giselle lui aurait déjà mis un de ses énormes battoirs qui lui servaient de mains dans la figure, l'envoyant rouler jusqu'aux murs. Oscar s'approcha prudemment du monstre, prête à esquiver toute attaque mais Giselle se contenta de lui mettre ses doigts boudinés devant la bouche pour le salut d'usage. Elle arborait des airs de jeune amoureuse qu'elle avait certainement dû voir au théâtre et qui donna envie à Oscar de fuir le plus loin possible. La jeune Jarjayes aurait préféré la brutalité habituelle de sa cousine que ce curieux comportement qui la faisait frémir d'horreur.

"Asseyez-vous donc près de moi, mon cousin, fit Giselle en tapotant de ses doigts couverts de bagues une place à côté de son lit."

Par Saint Georges ! Plutôt mourir !

"Mais il est vrai que vous êtes un homme, ce ne serait pas décent de vous mettre ainsi si près de moi, fit Giselle en déployant un évantail."

Merci mon dieu ! Je promets de m'appliquer au catéchisme et de ne plus jamais cacher le vin de la messe.

"Mais je ne peux résister à votre charme, installez-vous donc, continua Giselle en feignant de rougir."

DIEU !

"Je suis désolé, bredouilla Oscar, en battant retraite vers la porte du salut, je dois partir."

"Oh, comme je suis déçue, se plaignit Giselle d'une voix qui atteignit alors des sommets insoupçonnés.

- Dans ce cas, je reste."

Ce n'était certainement pas la plainte de pachyderme qui retint Oscar mais plutôt le sourire qu'essayait vainement de cacher la jeune Rosalie. Oscar était la seule à avoir vu ce sourire et soudain elle avait envie de le voir plus longtemps.

Les deux heures que passa Oscar furent à la fois horribles et délicieuses pour la jeune de Jarjayes.

D'un côté, il y avait le bouledogue rose qui lui susurrait des paroles qui faisaient lui froid dans le dos. Et de l'autre côté...

Il y avait Rosalie.

Elle faisait tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas rire, peignant consciencieusement la chevelure brune de son énorme maîtresse tandis que cette dernière déballait toutes sortes de futilités. Oscar savait parfaitement que la jeune fille riait à ses dépens mais elle n'aurait pas voulu manquer ce sourire là pour tout l'or du monde.

Elle ferait certainement un bon compagnon de jeu, meilleur que le bouledogue rose c'était certain.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'Oscar s'éclipsa discrètement après le déjeuner, échappant ainsi à l'attention de Giselle. Oscar arpenta pendant longtemps le château jusqu'à trouver la chambre où vivaient madame Lamorielle et sa fille Rosalie dans le bâtiment réservé aux serviteurs. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient souvent retournées sur le passage du "petit général" comme le surnommaient en plaisantant les personnes vivant au château. Oscar n'en avait cure, elle voulait retrouver Rosalie et jouer avec elle. Sans le bouledogue rose.

Habituée à une vie où elle n'avait aucune contrainte vis à vis des serviteurs, elle entra sans même frapper. Rosalie était agenouillée à terre, lui tournant le dos.

" Rosalie, est-ce que tu...?"

Oscar se tût, gênée. Elle venait de remarquer les tremblements qui agitaient le corps entier de l'enfant. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire : Le général son père considérait les pleurs comme une faiblesse, indignes d'un homme, aussi avait-elle appris à ravaler ses larmes si elle ne voulait pas se faire battre. La vieille gouvernante et madame de Jarjayes n'avaient pas droit de citer.

"Heu... Est-ce que ça va ? demanda maladroitement Oscar.

Question stupide. Evidemment que ça n'allait pas ! Que faisait la vieille gouvernante quand André était blessé lors d'un de leurs innombrables exercices d'escrime ? Elle le prenait dans ses bras en lui disant toutes sortes de bêtises. Oscar pouvait toujours essayer.

Très lentement, elle prit dans ses bras le petit corps tremblant et le berça comme le faisait la grand-mère d'André. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, Rosalie ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda doucement Oscar.

- Monseigneur... hoqueta Rosalie.

- Oscar.

- Monseigneur Oscar...

- Non, reprit Oscar patiemment. Oscar tout court.

- Oscar, c'est mademoiselle Giselle.

- Bouledogue rose ?"

Rosalie la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés puis éclata de rire à travers ses larmes. Oscar essuya consciencieusement les larmes de Rosalie. Grand-mère le faisait aussi avec André.

"Boule... Boule... pouffa Rosalie incapable de garder son sérieux.

- Wouf ! aboya Oscar en singeant sa cousine."

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, après que toutes les deux soient remises de leurs crises de fou rire, la conversation put reprendre.

"Gis... Bouledogue rose, pouffa Rosalie."

Soudain la tristesse reprit ses traits.

" Elle m'a prise ma poupée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour me punir."

Elle rougit.

"Elle trouvait que j'avais un peu trop attiré votre attention.

- C'est plutôt elle qui ferait fuir n'importe quelle attention. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

- Vraiment ? demanda timidement Rosalie, émerveillée de voir un fils de seigneur la traiter avec tant de courtoisie et de simplicité.

- Oui. Et je vais récupérer ta poupée, promit Oscar.

- Oh merci Oscar !"

La petite Oscar François de Jarjayes se sentait l'âme d'un héros, et plus particulièrement, celle de son héros favori, Saint Georges, et elle vaincrait l'horrible dragon rose du nom de Giselle. C'est avec cette ferme intention qu'elle quitta Rosalie, prête aux plus grands actes de bravour. Après réflexion, elle se dirigea vers les étables où d'une voix innocente elle demanda un peu des médicaments employés pour calmer et endormir les chevaux. Le garçon d'écurie fut assez surpris de cette demande mais ne discuta pas les ordres d'un fils de noble. Quelques minutes plus tard, Oscar, avec sur les lèvres un sourire malicieux, se préparait à pénétrer l'antre du monstre, portant dans ses mains graciles une tasse de chocolat. Elle était un peu frustrée d'avoir à utiliser un "poison" plutôt qu'une lance ou une épée, mais pensait, avec justesse, que son père n'aurait peut-être pas mesuré toute la portée héroïque de son geste. De plus, monsieur et madame la comtesse de Grassye n'auraient pas non plus apprécié que l'on terrasse leur fille, même si c'était le pire démon des enfers.

Adressant une prière toute particulière à son héros, elle inspira profondément et frappa.

"Entrez."

Giselle parut au frêle Oscar plus énorme encore, il semblait à la jeune de Jarjayes qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant les mêmes sentiments que Saint Georges face au monstrueux dragon, et cela ne faisait que le renforcer dans sa détermination d'abattre la bête infernale.

"Mon cher Oscar, susurra Giselle en papillotant des yeux. Mais venez donc ici mon très cher cousin."

Oscar prit son courage à deux mains et résolument présenta la tasse à sa cousine.

"C'est pour moi, comme c'est gentil Oscar. Mais je n'aime guère le chocolat vous savez."

Par Saint Georges !

"Mais je veux bien le prendre si vous restez avec moi.

- Mais bien sûr, répliqua Oscar..."

Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, ajouta-t-elle in petto. Cela ne tarda guère : Oscat avait abusivement utilisé le médicament, très peu sûre de son efficacité face à la gargantuesque Giselle. La bave aux lèvres, Giselle de Grassye, avait roulé à terre. Oscar fut surprise de ne pas la voir rebondir comme les balles des jeux de paumes. Il se mit à explorer la pièce et parvint au bout d'un temps assez long, à trouver une pauvre petite poupée de chiffon qui faisait pâle figure auprès de celles en porcelaine fine habillées comme des grandes dames de la Cour qui appartenaient à Giselle.

C'était assurément la poupée de Rosalie.

Munie de son trésor qu'elle se promettait de protéger au péril de sa vie, Oscar revint vers la chambre de Rosalie où cette dernière, particulièrement inquiète par les riques pris par son tout nouveau prince charmant, s'apprêtait à gagner la chambre du bouledogue rose. Aussi fut-elle soulagée de voir son chevalier servant revenir non seulement en un seul morceau mais rapportant avec lui la poupée tant aimée.

Rosalie et Oscar passèrent le reste de la journée en jouant comme des enfants ordinaires, simplement heureuses d'être ensemble. Le temps sembla passer comme une flèche pour Oscar qui découvrait que les filles n'étaient pas futiles, peureuses et idiotes. Quant à Rosalie, elle avait pour la première fois un ami, et pas n'importe qui : Son propre chevalier servant ! Qui avait affronté le bouledogue rose au péril de sa vie !

"Mon fils, il est temps de partir."

La voix grave du général surprit les deux enfants qui sentirent un lourd chagrin les étreindre. C'est avec tristesse que tous deux se séparèrent mais, juste avant qu'Oscar ne s'engouffre dans le carosse qui allait le ramener chez lui, la petite de Jarjayes s'agenouilla devant Rosalie, et lui baisa maladroitement la main, comme elle l'avait vu sur un des livres de ses soeurs. Rosalie se promit de graver ce souvenir à tout jamais dans coeur tandis qu'Oscar attendait déjà impatiemment la prochaine visite.

Au retour, André sauta quasimment sur Oscar en la pressant de question.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Le bouledogue t'a encore battu ? Ou cette fois tu as réussi à la battre ?

- Aujourd'hui, répondit Oscar rêveusement, j'ai affronté un dragon et sauvé une princesse en détresse."

André regarda sans comprendre sa jeune amie mais n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question.

"Oscar ! retentit la voix sèche du général. Je veux vous voir immédiatement dans mon bureau ! Et je veux savoir pourquoi mademoiselle votre cousine Giselle de Grassye a été retrouvée droguée pour au moins trois jours !

Par Saint Georges !

**FIN**

Vous avez aimé ?


End file.
